Counting Stars
by Gnome1
Summary: Doctor Bradin Dugrey seems so familiar, Rory just can't put her finger on it. Then his brother Tristan, long forgotten by the young woman, returns to Hartford, and trying to figure out their relationship seems as impossible as counting the stars.
1. Some Things Never Change

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls (obviously)  
  
Counting Stars   
  
By: Gnome  
  
Chapter One: Some Things Never Change  
  
Twenty four year old Rory Gilmore swore under her breath as she pulled into the parking lot for P&D Medical Center in Hartford. Pulling into one of the vacant parking spaces near the emergency wing of the huge hospital, she shut off the car and checked her hair in the mirror before pushing open the door and slamming it shut, locking it before she strode across the parking lot quickly. Upon entering the building, she had to stop herself from wincing at the blinding white walls. Her heels made sharp taps on the cold floor, announcing everyone in the lobby of her arrival. She walked confidently, straightforward. It had taken five years, but the quiet, unsure teenager had melted away, replaced with a stunning young woman.   
  
Her long, natural brown hair was replaced with a shorter, razor cut, but was still long enough that it seemed to always get in her way. And there were thin blonde, red, and dark brown streaks through it. She'd only grown an inch since her Freshman year of college, but had always been tall as a kid, so she didn't really complain. All traces of imperfection in her face were mere memories. Her legs were shapelier from Louise forcing her to go to the gym through college, her friend had always been afraid that since the Freshman Fifteen hadn't happened the right year, it was going to pop up eventually (which it never had, by the way). She'd never been able to tan, but carried fair skin very well, and was often told that she had the best complexion. There were no hints of bulge on her stomach or hips, but she was still curvy, making her extremely sought after by many men, but she never let them get to her.   
  
Stopping abruptly at the counter, a woman looked up from her computer, "How may I help you?" the secretary asked from behind large glasses.   
  
Rory flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm looking for someone who was admitted a few hours ago."  
  
The woman nodded, looking at her computer, "Name?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
She typed the name in and a file came up, she nodded, "And your relation to the patient?"  
  
"She's my mother."  
  
The woman nodded, "And your name?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
She looked up at Rory, "I'll need to see your ID."  
  
She rolled her eyes, pulling out her wallet and showing the red head her license. 'Rosie', defined by her name tag, nodded, "She's in room 486 on the fifth floor."  
  
"Thank you." Rory turned on her heel and stepped into the large elevator, pushing the button for floor five. She glanced at the other people in the elevator: an old man staring at the door, a young girl making faces at herself in the mirror that made up the back wall, what she guessed was the girl's mother, and a boy, probably about sixteen or seventeen, and he was definitely checking her out. She rolled her eyes in disgust, glad that he got out on the third floor. She was the next to leave, apparently the other passengers were headed somewhere between floors six and fifteen.  
  
She walked down the hall until she got to room 486, and wasn't surprised to hear yelling in the room, the door slightly ajar. "But Ms. Gilmore, you don't need pain killers-"  
  
"Like hell I don't, staff boy!" she could hear her mother yell, and she could tell from her voice that Lorelai wasn't seriously wanting painkillers, she was probably seeing how long it would take to make the doctor cry. "It's broken, I need pain killers. So just give me a little piece of paper and I'll have my little friend here go get me the happiness so I can be all better."  
  
"They don't give prescription drugs for breaks like that. It will stop hurting in a few hours. And painkillers won't fix a break."  
  
"But they'll make me happy. They'll make mean mister owie go away." she said as if talking to a child. Rory laughed, walking into the room. "Mini Me! Love of my life! Fruit of my loins! My darling daughter Rory, please tell this evil child that mommy needs the happy pain killers if he doesn't want someone to die." Lorelai said, smiling.  
  
Rory smiled looking at the doctor, "Don't give her anything-"  
  
"Ah! You traitor!" Lorelai cried.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, looking at the doctor, "So will she be on crutches?"   
  
"Oh, I'm not the doctor. I just came in here to bring her the coffee she requested."  
  
"And it was decaf!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Rory gasped, "You brought her decaf?"  
  
The guy grimaced, "Yeah."  
  
"Not smart."  
  
"I figured that out." he said, pointing to a coffee stain on his shirt.  
  
"So, do you work here? Who was her doctor?"  
  
"No. I don't work here. I was walking past her room to go to the bathroom when she called me in and handed me a five, telling me to go get her coffee because she couldn't walk."  
  
"Mom!" Rory said, looking at her mother.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked innocently.  
  
"You called a perfect stranger into your room and made him go get you coffee, which he did completely out of the kindness of his heart, and when he does, you spill it on him!"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Don't lie!"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"Lorelai!" she said in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" she asked, poking out her bottom lip.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"He got me decaf!"  
  
"True." Rory nodded, turning to the man, "Apologize."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got her decaf. That's against the rules."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Apologize."  
  
He looked between the two women in shock. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." Lorelai said.  
  
"Now thank him."  
  
"What?" she asked her daughter in disbelief.   
  
"True, he did get you decaf, but he still got you coffee."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Thank him."  
  
Lorelai looked at the man, "Thank you mister evil decaf coffee guy."  
  
"Good. Now you can go." she said, looking at the man. The looked between then, shaking his head as he left, completely lost. Rory smiled, looking at her mom, and for the first time, she noticed the man standing next to the bed. "Luke! Hey."  
  
He nodded, "Hey Rory."  
  
She turned back to the woman on the bed, "So, mom, you called me, freaking out, because your 'evil ankle is a martyr and is willing to kill itself just so that you die too' how's that going for you?"  
  
Lorelai smiled sheepishly, "I was cleaning-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second, back up, you were what?"  
  
"Cleaning-"  
  
"How many times have I told you? Our home is a happy home. It doesn't like to be cleaned. It loves to be normal and lazy. It cries when you clean."  
  
"I know, I know. But I had nothing to do and Luke wouldn't play with me-"  
  
"I was working!"  
  
She ignored him, "-so I had to find some way to entertain myself."  
  
"So you decided to clean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And where does the entertainment come in?"  
  
"I don't know. It got lost on the way."  
  
"Right. So how did you break you ankle, again?"  
  
"The oven."  
  
"The oven?" Rory asked.  
  
"The oven."  
  
"The oven?"  
  
"No. I'm lying." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"So it wasn't the oven?"  
  
"Yes it was the oven!"  
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, something. You 'hmmed' in the way that means something. So spill."  
  
"It's just....the oven?"  
  
"Oh for the love of God, yes, the oven! What's so bad about that?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought you'd break your ankle on something that a normal person might."  
  
"And please tell me that a normal person might break their ankle on?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...the stairs maybe?"  
  
"Rory darling, how many times do I have to tell you, being normal is over-rated."  
  
"You raised me, remember? I've heard it my whole life."  
  
"Yes, but-" the doctor entered, cutting Lorelai's reply short.  
  
Rory turned, giving the young doctor a simple glance, but turned back and froze, narrowing her eyes. There was something familiar about the incredibly hansom man in front of her. The way he carried himself, or was it his blond hair or his chiseled jaw line, she just couldn't place it. The doctor glanced at her, but looked back as he caught her expression. "Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, clearing it, "No. No, do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so." then turned to Lorelai, "Well, Ms. Gilmore, you can thank your oven door. You can't put any weight on your right foot. You'll be on crutches for seven weeks."  
  
"Seven weeks?!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes. You shattered your ankle. We had to perform surgery. There are several pins. Next time I'd suggest closing the oven door before you decide to grease the kitchen floor and pretend to be ice skating." he looked to Luke, "I assume you're husband?"  
  
Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, I-"  
  
Lorelai's reaction was similar, "No, he's not, we're not-"  
  
"We aren't together-"   
  
"No, they're not married. He's a friend." Rory said, seeing as how the other two were unable to form complete sentences.  
  
"Ah. I see, and, I may be wrong with my current track record, but I presume that you are the younger sister."  
  
"Nope."  
  
He shook his head, smiling, "Damn. Zero for two. I'm not so good at that."  
  
She laughed, "Sorry. Daughter."  
  
His eyes widened, "Daughter?"  
  
"I was a young mother. Wait what am I saying, 'was'? I still am young. Like the epitome of beauty. Where do you think she gets it? It's like a sunflower-" Lorelai said from her position on the bed before changing subjects abruptly. "So, tell me, does this injury warrant pain killers?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm Luke Danes." he said, shaking the blonde doctor's hand.  
  
"Rory Gilmore." she said before the man could reveal his name.   
  
He nodded, "Hello Miss Gilmore. Mister Danes."   
  
"It's Rory-"  
  
"It's Luke-" they said at the same time.  
  
He laughed, "Well I'm Bradin Dugrey. It's nice to meet you."   
  
Rory's eyes narrowed again, "Are you sure we've never met before?"  
  
"Positive. Why?"  
  
"Because you look so familiar. And that name sounds so familiar."   
  
"Maybe you've just heard the name around town-"  
  
She looked at his left hand, and, noticing the wedding band, asked, "What's your wife's name?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he looked surprised.  
  
"Maybe I know your wife."  
  
Bradin nodded, understanding, "Her name is Cassidy."  
  
"Cassidy Dugrey...." she trailed off, shaking her head, "What's her maiden name?"  
  
"Pepper." Rory though for a few minutes before shaking her head. "No?" he asked.  
  
"No. Maybe we went to the same school or something?" she said, trying to place him.  
  
"Where did you go to school?" he asked.  
  
"Chilton Prep."  
  
He looked taken aback, "So did I, what class?"  
  
"2003, but I didn't start there until my Sophomore year."  
  
He shook his head, "I was in the class of 2000. I doubt we would have seen each other." he thought for a second, "But......nevermind."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty four. Why?"  
  
"I was going to say that you might know my brother. That was his class, but he didn't finish at Chilton. Our parents pulled him out halfway through his Junior year."  
  
"Oh. I probably saw him."  
  
"Everyone says we look exactly alike. You're probably mistaking me for him."  
  
Rory nodded, "Probably."  
  
"Gilmore is your last name?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
He looked at Lorelai, "Who are your parents?"  
  
"Richard and Emily Gilmore."  
  
"Oh, yes. I do know them. So will you two be coming to the dinner that my grandparents are holding for my brother?"  
  
"What dinner?"  
  
"My brother is graduating from medical school and joining us here. It will be this Saturday. I'm sure Tristan would love for one of his old classmates to be there." he directed at Rory.  
  
"Wait, you said that he was my age?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is he graduating from medical school already?"  
  
"He had enough credits to graduate a year early, and was at the top of his class in medical school. He graduated early from there as well."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yes. And it would be great if you would come to see him." he looked at Lorelai, "You might not want to move, but if you feel up to it then you're welcome to come as well."   
  
"I'll be there. Pain is not issue. I laugh in the face of pain. Ha ha- ouch." she held her ankle as a spasm of pain shot through it. "Mm...on second thought, let's just see how I feel in a week, shall we?"  
  
Bradin laughed, "Alright. You can check out whenever you want to." he nodded to Luke and Rory before exiting the room.   
  
"You ready?" Luke asked, and Lorelai nodded. He helped her out of bed and handed her the crutches. She wrinkled her nose. "You have to use them." he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because otherwise you can't walk."  
  
"Walking is over-rated."  
  
"Then how do you suggest we get you home?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, I can't put pressure on it, so....." she looked at him.  
  
"The only alternative is for me to carry......" he trailed off seeing her innocent grin, "No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Lorelai, I will not carry you."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Luke!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Her bottom lip poked out, "Please?"  
  
"No." although he didn't sound as set in his decision.  
  
Her eyes got big, "Please Luke?"  
  
So, ten minutes later the three of them were found in the elevator, Rory holding Lorelai's crutches, while Luke was holding Lorelai. They got a few strange looks, but Rory would simply grin and whisper, "Newlyweds. Can't keep their hands off of each other." And the people would smile, winking at the couple, making them very confused.   
  
Luke set Lorelai gently into the passenger seat of his truck, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive her so you can get back to the diner?" Rory asked.  
  
Luke shook his head, "Nah. Cesar's got it. Besides, Jess is visiting and he offered to work while I brought your mom."  
  
Rory's mouth opened slightly, "Oh. Jess is back?"  
  
Luke stopped, "Um, yeah, but don't worry. He'll be gone in a few days-"  
  
"No, no, Luke." she shook her head, "It's fine. No problem. You have a right to have your nephew visit. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll even try to start a nice conversation. Don't worry." she gave him a weak smile before quickly switching subjects. "So, I'll follow you to Stars Hollow and stay with you tonight, okay mom?"  
  
"Okay sweetie. Thanks."  
  
Rory smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek before closing the passenger side door. "Thanks for taking care of her, Luke."  
  
He shrugged, "No problem. It's not a big deal."  
  
Rory nodded, "It is to me, and I know it is to her. So thanks." she kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking to her own car.   
  
STARSHOLLOW  
  
Rory sat on the couch that night, Lorelai beside her with a huge pizza. She rolled her eyes, a cell phone glued to her ear, "Yes, Alex. I'm perfectly aware that our client is emotionally unstable." she said to her partner, "But that's not what I get paid for. I get paid for proving that she didn't kill her husband's mistress. Which, in case you were wondering, I plan on doing." she paused as he spoke, "I don't give a rat's ass if her husband says he witnessed it. I don't believe it. I think he killed her-" she stopped again as he interrupted her. She rolled her eyes, "Because, he's one of the richest men in Connecticut. She was threatening to go public with their relationship, plus she was pregnant with his child." she stopped, an annoyed look on her face, "Yes that's reason to kill her. And I'm perfectly aware that the wife tested positive for prescription pain killers, but that doesn't mean that she killed her." she sighed, "Look Al, I have to go. My mom broke her ankle-"  
  
"Shattered." Lorelai interrupted.  
  
Rory smiled, "-she shattered her ankle. I'm in Stars Hollow taking care of her. Yeah, I'll be back on Wednesday. Okay. Tell the wife hey for me. Bye." she hung up, "Man. Why I EVER became a lawyer....."  
  
"Because you make mommy the big bucks."  
  
Rory laughed, "Oh yeah, that's it, I was manipulated. It's all coming back to me now."  
  
"Ah! I didn't manipulate me. I just told you a way to put that amazing Hayden stubbornness of yours to good use."  
  
"Hayden stubbornness?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well you certainly didn't get it from me."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You didn't!"   
  
"I know. I never said that you were stubborn." Rory laughed as her mother pushed her shoulder playfully, and she grabbed a slice of pizza, starting the movie.  
  
NEXT MORNING   
  
Rory walked from her room to the living room, squinting from the sun, "Mom, what are you doing up this early?" she asked, looking at the woman watching cartoons.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She nodded to her foot, "But if you love mommy then you'll do her a favor.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You remember the way to Luke's, I hope?"  
  
"Of course." Rory answered, already changing into a pair of jeans.  
  
"Could you possibly find it in yourself to go get me some coffee?"  
  
"Already on my way. Will you be okay until I get back?"  
  
"I've been without you for about seven years. I think I'll live."  
  
Rory smiled, "Nice. Sarcasm is great first thing in the morning. I'll be back in twenty minutes."  
  
She walked out the door and Lorelai smiled. She really did have a good daughter. There was just one problem. She had to use the bathroom.  
  
LUKE'S  
  
Rory walked to the counter to see Jess behind it, writing something down on a pad of paper. She took a moment to look him over since he hadn't noticed her yet. His hair was cut short, much like it had been when they were in high school. He still looked the same as he had then, although he was slightly more built, and had gone through a growth spurt his Sophomore year at NYU, and was now a few inches taller than her. He'd cleaned up since Liz's wedding. He was an established writer, living in New York. They'd dated on and off until last year when they'd mutually decided that neither were ready for a serious relationship with the other, and had broken it off for good, and she hadn't seen him since.  
  
"Hey stranger." she said quietly.  
  
He looked up, recognizing her voice, "Hey."  
  
She smiled softly, "Long time no see."   
  
He shrugged, "I've been busy."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah. I figured."  
  
Jess looked down, "How's your mom?"  
  
"Same as usual, just without being able to walk. She'll be okay, though."  
  
Jess nodded, "That's good."  
  
Rory nodded, looking down, "Yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence, "So, what can I get you?"  
  
"Four coffees to go." she said, looking up.  
  
He smiled, "Just as I thought."  
  
She grinned, "We never change here."  
  
Their eyes met and her smiled faded slowly. "No, we don't." Jess said, although she knew he wasn't talking about the town, like she was. Rory looked down, breaking eye contact. "I'll get your coffee." Jess said, grabbing four styrofoam cups. He filled them up and popped on the tops, placing them in a tray and handing it to her. She held out the money, but he shook his head, "On the house."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks Jess." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." he said quietly.  
  
She bit her lip, "But we never would have-"  
  
He cut her off, "-worked out. I know." he smiled, "We're best friends. Lovers never seemed to work."  
  
She smiled, "Don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Jess watched her as she exited the diner, and Luke came up behind him. "Don't try anything. She'd doing really good."  
  
He turned around to look at his uncle and smiled, "I'm twenty five years old and you're still telling me not to hurt the woman I love?"  
  
Luke smiled as well, "I know you love her," he placed a hand on Jess's shoulder, "And I'm sorry you didn't work out."  
  
Jess shrugged away, "I'll be fine."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Some things never change."  
  
GILMORE HOME  
  
Rory handed Lorelai the coffee and turned to walk back out the door. "Where are you going?" her mother asked, looking up from the coffee cup in her hand.  
  
"I need to go to the library. I'll be back."  
  
"No coffee?"  
  
"No coffee."  
  
"This is serious."  
  
"I just....I need to go."  
  
"You saw Jess?"  
  
"I saw Jess."  
  
"Oh, honey...."  
  
"I'm sorry, mom. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, wait! No, no, what am I thinking? I can't leave you alone."  
  
"Oh yes you can."  
  
"No, you need-"  
  
"I'm forty years old. I can handle myself for a few hours."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Even if I couldn't, I have those nifty things right there." she pointed to her crutches, "Now go, I'll be fine. I'm not old yet."  
  
Rory smiled, kissing her mother's cheek lightly, "Bye. I love you."  
  
"You too, now go! You're in the way of the TV." Rory laughed, walking out the door and Lorelai sighed. Jess was back, her ankle was broken, someone in the elevator at the hospital had asked how long she and Luke had been together, and Rory was going to meet a hansom, most likely single doctor this weekend. Her life was a soap opera. 


	2. Welcome To The Dugrey Estate

A/N: The court room scene is completely out of my head. I've never been in court, so I don't know how it actually goes. This is just coming from my mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and remember, reviews make me happy =)

Counting Stars

By: Gnome

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Dugrey Estate

Rory picked up her phone upon exiting the house, she dialed Louise's number.

Blair, her friend's fiancé, answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Blair?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah. Hey."

"Hi. How're you?"

"Um, well, I'm......breathing, so I'll be okay eventually."

"That bad, eh?"

"Yeah. Hey Blair, you know I love you and all but is Louise there by any chance?"

"Yeah. Hang on a sec." there were sounds of mumbling and moving around until she heard her friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey. What goin' on, girl?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I did live with you for six years, so spill."

"Remember Jess?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah, well he's sort of..." she trailed off, knowing her friend would get it.

"No."

"Yes. He's visiting Luke."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"The nerve of that little-"

"Louise," she cut her off, laughing, "It's not like he cheated on me or anything."

"He still broke your heart."

"No, he didn't. He just....." she trailed off, searching for something to say.

"-hurt you." her friend supplied.

"Yeah. A lot. But it was mutual, so it's not his fault or anything."

"Hmm." Louise grunted, unconvinced.

"What?"

"Nothing. We're having a girls night."

She grinned, "Why?"

"Because. I'm getting your mind off of him. I'll call Paris and Madeline and you'll all come over to my house."

"I can't-"

"Have Luke come over and take care of your mom. You are not going to back out on me, Lorelai Gilmore." she said, obviously smiling.

"I don't know-"

"Tonight. I'll even come pick you up. Madeline will get the movies and Paris will get the food."

"What about Blair?"

"He can stay at his brother's for the night."

"Alex is going to kick my ass if he finds out that I couldn't come to work today but I somehow managed to hang out with you four."

"Hey, my soon to be brother in law can deal with it. Anyway, Blair has pull over Alex, and I have pull over Blair. Therefore, I have pull over Alex, and I say it's perfectly acceptable. So you have Alex's permission."

"Why thank you. What would I ever do without you?"

Louise laughed, "I have no idea."

NEXT MORNING

Rory walked into the joint offices that she shared with Alex Scott, brother to Blair Scott, and Louise's soon to be brother in law. He looked up as she entered, "You're late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, here's a quarter. Go call someone who cares." she said, throwing her purse into her office.

He laughed, "Good night?"

She grinned, "The best. But I really couldn't come in. My mom shattered her ankle and-"

He cut her off, "Don't mention it, Slick." she laughed at the nickname, "But really, are you okay? My brother got dumped on my doorstep in the middle of the afternoon. You alright?"

Rory breathed in deeply, "I will be."

"What happened?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

She smiled, "When did you become mister caring?"

He shrugged, "It grew on me. Now, stop avoiding the subject."

His partner smiled sadly, "Old relationship kind of came back to haunt me."

"Jess?" he asked. Damn he was good at that. He always knew what was wrong or whose fault it was. He also knew Jess. Blair, Louise, himself, his wife Claire, Rory, and Jess had often gone out together.

"Yeah. Jess."

"Well kid, you're gonna have to put on a brave face. We've got a case to fight and a jury to convince."

She nodded, breathing slowly and deeply for a moment, "Alright. I'm okay. Let's go."

He smiled, "That's my girl." before he lead her out the door.

COURTROOM

Rory looked over at Alex, nervousness in her eyes that only he could recognize. Everyone else in the room would mistake it for a look of triumph. The jury was in the next room, trying to decide the verdict. "How's it looking?" Lorraine, their client asked.

"Well, you have a good alibi, but so does he. I don't think there's enough evidence to convict you-"

"But there isn't enough to connect him to the murder either." Alex told her.

"I didn't kill her." she said, obviously very upset.

Rory nodded, "And I believe you. But it doesn't matter what I believe. It matters what the jury thinks."

"In all honesty Lorraine, we can't be sure what will happen."

"I was mad, but I'd never kill Marie. She'd been one of my friends for years. I'd never-" she fell silent as the jury walked back in, all looking solemn.

The judge looked over at them, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

One woman stood up. "Yes, we have." Rory breathed in heavily, gripping Alex's arm under the table. "The jury has reviewed all the evidence, and finds Lorraine Thronton to be innocent of the murder of Marie Stanton. Furthermore, we find Ivan Thronton to be guilty of murder in the first degree."

The judge nodded, "I sentence Ivan Thronton to twenty five years in the county prison." he hit his gavel on the stand, "This case is dismissed."

Lorraine let out a deep breath, smiling widely and Rory grinned, shaking Alex's hand, "Looks like we once again make the best team." Alex said quietly.

Rory grinned, "As always."

He turned to Lorraine, "Congratulations."

Alex shook her hand and she smiled, relieved, "Thank you so much. For a little while there I thought that the evidence was pointing to me."

Rory looked at Alex, "Well, for a little while it was."

"I think he planned it out."

"I'm sure he did. But the only thing that matters is that you're safe and he's going to be locked away." Alex said, smiling warmly at her. They exited the courtroom and Alex opened the car door for Rory. She smiled, climbing in, and he went around to his own side, getting in as well. They drove for a few minutes until he said, "For a while I thought she was going to plead guilty."

"So did I." Rory confessed, glancing at him.

"Do you think she was?"

"I honestly don't know. She seemed sincere."

"But don't they all?"

She nodded, "Yes they do."

"So, tell me more about what happened yesterday."

She shrugged, "Jess came back."

"Why did it upset you so much? I thought the break up was mutual."

"It was. But, I'm not sure. I never stopped loving him."

Alex nodded, "I know."

She looked over at him sharply, "How do you know?"

He grinned, "Rory, I've known you since you became a lawyer. I've worked with you everyday for almost a year. I know you. After you and Jess ended it, you weren't happy. I could tell. You're like my little sister. It was obvious to me that you missed him."

"Hmm. I should learn to be more mysterious."

He laughed, "Get right on that."

------

Rory collapsed onto her mother's couch that night, exhausted. "Hey babe."

She looked up, "Oh. Hey mom."

"How was the big bad real world?"

She shrugged, "I'm getting used to it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai nodded to an envelope on the coffee table, "Look at it."

Rory tilted her head to the side and picked it up, "What is it?"

"Read it."

Misses Lorelai and Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore are cordially invited to an evening of dinner and dancing at the lovely home of Janlen and Melody Dugrey to celebrate the graduation of their grandson, Tristan Derrick Dugrey, on the evening of November 5, 2009, from Eight o'clock P.M. to Midnight. (Dress formally, please)

Sincerely yours,

The Dugrey Family

Rory looked up at her mother, "How did they get our address?"

"My medical records, I'm guessing. Are you going?"

Rory shrugged, "Maybe."

"I think you should go."

She grinned wryly, "Why?"

Her mother shrugged, "Oh, I dunno. It looked like fun."

Rory rolled her eyes,. "Right. Four hours of talking to high society. I know that's how I want to spend my Saturday night."

"Go for me?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Why do you want me to go so much?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"Seriously, it's nothing."

"Why?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I just think that maybe you need to get your mind off of Jess."

"My mind is so not on Jess."

"Yes it is, don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh, you are so lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too, just admit it or we'll be going at this all day."

"I have time."

Lorelai sighed, "Just consider it, okay?"

Rory shrugged, "I'll think about it."

SATURDAY

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Rory said, trying to put on her second shoe as she went down the stairs, nearly resulting in breaking her neck, but she caught herself. She sighed, getting to the bottom of the stairs and slipping on her other white heel, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "No. Because I was lying the first eight times you asked me."

Rory looked at her, unamused.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Lorelai said, sounding much like a child. "I can take care of myself for one night, like I've been telling you all day."

Rory rolled her eyes, "How do I look?" she twirled in a circle. Rory had on a spaghetti strap white dress that was tight down to her waist, and flowed down to right past her knees in an airy skirt. She had on a little makeup and her hair looked fuller than normal, flowing over her shoulders in waves. She was wearing silver hoop earrings, silver rings on her thumb and middle finger of her left hand, and on the index finger and ring finger of her right hand, several thin silver bracelets on both wrist, and a necklace on a thin silver chain with a diamond on the end in the shape of a heart. Luke had given it to her for graduation.

Lorelai grinned, "Do I even have to make the pretty stick comment?"

Rory looked at the clock,

"No time. I'm already late." she kissed her mother on the cheek, "Bye. I love you."

"You too. Be safe."

"I will." she called as she sped out the door.

DUGREY ESTATE

Rory pulled up in front of a huge estate, following the direction of a few men dressed in uniforms who were standing along the driveway. She pulled up in the front, and a valet took her car, handing her a card in return. She made her way to the door and glanced at the man standing in the doorway with a clip board and a pen. He glanced up at her, "Name?"

"Rory Gilmore."

He checked his list, scrunched his forehead, and looked up at her, "I'm sorry your name isn't on my list. I have a Richard and Emily Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore" he glanced back down, "Twice in fact, but no Rory-"

"She's with me." Rory looked up and was relieved to see Bradin.

"But her name isn't on the list-"

"She's Lorelai, but doesn't go by that."

He nodded, obviously knowing better than to argue with this man, he stepped out of the way to reveal an enormous marble foyer filled with women in long evening gowns and men in suits. Rory inhaled deeply and glanced over at the doorman. He bowed slightly, "Welcome to the Dugrey Estate."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, walking inside slowly. Bradin held out his arm and Rory linked her arm through his. He smiled slightly, "Glad you could make it."

She nodded, trying to look comfortable, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, I figured if you were anything like your mother, you'd add some much needed color to a boring party."

She smiled sheepishly, "I'm afraid that I'm not much of a party girl."

He shrugged, "We'll see." and he smiled at a young brunette woman, walking over and kissing her lightly, releasing Rory's arm. "Rory, this is my wife, Cassidy. Cass, this is Rory Gilmore."

The woman smiled warmly and genuinely, "Nice to meet you Rory."

"You too." Rory returned the smile, shaking her hand.

They stood, talking for a few moments until a young man, probably a few years younger than her, walked over and said quietly in Bradin's ear, "McGees, three o'clock." the doctor grimaced, looking to his direct right, and sure enough, an older couple was making it's way over. The man who'd just walked up couldn't been mistaken for anyone other than a sibling of Bradin. Same messy hair, although it was obviously tamed for the event. Eyes a beautiful shade of emerald instead of sapphire, and a fit body, although he was a few inches shorter than his brother. He glanced at Rory and, not having time for pleasantries, linked his arm through hers as if he was escorting her, the way Bradin had been previously. "Look busy." he whispered. And Rory, confused, but feeling like she'd very much like this family, started talking to Cassidy.

Sure enough, the couple interrupted them, "Bradin! How's the medical business?" the man asked, clapping him on the back.

Bradin shrugged, "Well, Mr. McGee, you know, people get an infection, it's out fault, people aren't cured, it's our fault, people die, it's our fault."

Rory grinned, "Well, at least you have your new slogan."

Bradin stuck his tongue out at her when the McGees turned away from him to look at her. She just grinned at him. "And who is this, Airin?" the woman asked the man at Rory's side. "New girlfriend?"

He turned to look at her, shooting a million watt smile that looked so familiar. Rory had a sudden flashback of a blonde sixteen year old boy pushing her against the lockers on her first day at Chilton. The exact same smile in place, offering her his notes. If her breath hadn't caught in her throat and her mind hadn't suddenly stopped, she would have realized that he was begging her to answer for him. When she didn't move, he nudged her with his elbow gently, snapping her out of it.

She turned to the old woman smiling, "Rory Gilmore. Emily and Richard are my grandparents." she'd learned in the past eight years since she'd been introduced into society that she might as well include her lineage in the introduction, because it was always asked.

"Lorelai's girl?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. She couldn't make it though, a few days ago she shattered her ankle."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how did she do that?"

Rory opened her mouth, almost laughing. She didn't know how to answer. Surely she shouldn't say that her mother had greased the kitchen floor and tried to ice skate. She looked up at Bradin, who had grinned upon this question being asked, he was waiting to see how she'd answer. Rory looked back to the woman, "She was cleaning and the floor was wet. She slipped."

"And broke her ankle?" Mr. McGee asked, unconvinced.

Rory nodded, "Yes. It was a nasty fall. There were........socks involved," she said uncertainly, "Yeah, so, she couldn't really catch herself." the couple was looking at her as if she were a little loose upstairs. She nodded, "Yes, well, I'm not exactly sure. He was her doctor, so you could ask him."

They nodded, turning to Bradin. He looked at them as well, "The way Lorelai fell, her ankle absorbed all of her weight and, as a result, shattered it."

Mrs. McGee, nodded and quickly said, "Um, yes, of course. Oh, is that Abigail and Joshua Norton? We really should go talk to them," she wasn't very good at being discreet, "Well, we'll see you children later." she obviously didn't realize that none of them were quite children anymore. The woman shuffled off, pulling her husband behind her.

The man beside Rory turned to her, extending his hand, "I'm Airin Dugrey."

She smiled, shaking his hand, "Rory Gilmore."

He kissed her knuckles gently, "Hello Rory Gilmore."

She laughed lightly, "Hello Airin Dugrey."

"So, how do you know my older brother?" he asked.

"We went to school together.....I think." she said uncertainly.

He laughed, "You think?"

Rory grinned, "Well, Bradin said that he got sent away Junior year, and I came to Chilton halfway through my Sophomore year."

"Ah. I see."

"Old McGee keeps staring at me. Nicole Lanten is following me around, asking me if I'm currently single, but not without pointing out that her granddaughter's gastric bypass surgery has had amazing results. And I've been holding the same glass of this disgusting champagne for half an hour." someone said, joining their group.

Rory turned, freezing as she finally connected the name to a familiar face. The man standing in front of her could only be the man of honor. He was a few inches taller than Airin, but a bit shorter than Bradin. He had on a crisp, obviously personally fitted black business suit, and a deep red tie. His hair was light, seemingly dyed from the sun. His blue eyes were clear, but looked as if they held a secret, like he knew something no one else did. But he looked tired, you could tell he'd had a long day. And he looked just as surprised to see her. From the look on his face, she looked familiar to him as well.

Bradin took it upon himself to make introductions. "Rory, this is my brother Tristan. Tristan, this is Rory Gilmore."

He nodded, grinning and holding out his hand, "Rory, lovely to see you again."

She put her hand in his, grinning as he kissed her knuckles, "You too."

He just laughed, "Yeah right."

"What?"

"Nice to see me? It's amazing to see me." he said playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "Now all the memories are coming back to me."

"It has been seven years." he said, looking her up and down.

"Oh, was this one of 'the girls'?" Airin asked, rolling his eyes, slightly disgusted.

Tristan shook his head, "I don't think so."

"One of what girls?" Rory asked, looking at his younger brother.

"One of those girls that he-"

"Airin, not here." Tristan cut him off, and Rory turned to see that the muscles in Tristan's jaw were tight.

Airin looked down, "Oh, yeah, sorry." you could tell that, even though he was obviously very confident, Airin had grown up with two older brothers. She could tell that they got along well, but he knew which tone of voice meant that was enough and he still knew to listen to them.

Tristan shook his head, "Just......don't."

"Okay." he said quickly.

Cassidy glanced across the room, "Bradin, there are my parents. I have to go be nice."

Bradin nodded, "Bye Tristan, Airin. I'm glad you came Rory."

Cassidy smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Rory."

"You too." she said.

"We should get together sometime. Away from these losers." she said, glancing at the three brothers around them.

"Hey. I resent that. I am not a loser." Tristan said, pointing a finger at his sister-in-law.

She grinned, "You're in denial."

"I am not."

Airin nodded, "We aren't losers we're just-"

"Socially retarded? I know, it's okay." she said, smiling at them.

"Okay, they've spotted us. The Nortons are moving in. Let's go talk to your parents." Bradin said, pulling his wife away from the others.

"Oh, I see how it is, we're unloved, thanks. That feels real good." Tristan said to their retreating backs.

Cassidy turned around and blew him a kiss before laughing. They stood for a moment, no one saying anything. Airin looked around awkwardly, "Um, okay, well, I'm gonna go out on the balcony. I'm dying in here. See you later Tristan. Rory, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." she said. He nodded to them, walking away. "Anyway...." Rory said, trying to break the tense silence that had fallen over them, "How long have you been back?" she asked Tristan.

He looked down at her, "I got back this morning."

Rory looked surprised, "And they're throwing the party tonight?"

"Yeah. Jet lag sucks ass."

She laughed, "Tell me about it."

Tristan grinned, "So, tell me Rory, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to Yale and got a degree in law."

"Really? Did you always want to be an attorney?"

"No, actually. I wanted to be...." she trailed off, shaking her head, "I don't know, actually, I just wanted to be something. important."

He smiled, "Everybody does."

She nodded, thinking, "I guess they do."

"Did you have any idea for a profession?"

"I wanted to be a reporter or something. You know, someone who does the research, someone who knows what's going on."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah. I know what you mean. So, how did you go from being a reporter to being a lawyer?"

Rory shrugged, "It just happened. I mean, law school just seemed like the way to go. Plus Louise Grant's boyfriend, Blair has a brother who's a lawyer, and I'd gotten into a few arguments with him, and in the end we always had to do a draw because neither of us would give in. He kind of gave me all the reasons and I made a-" she stopped, talking about her pro con lists weren't a good idea, if she hadn't been so caught up and unsure of what to say, she would have noticed Tristan grinning. "I thought about it, and my mother decided that it was the way to go, so I figured I'd never get bored, and then when I graduated, Alex, that's Blair's brother, offered me a place as his partner, which I never expected because I just graduated a few months ago and he'd had a private business, but had combined practices with one of his father's associates and they were a big company before he took me on as a partner, and I was so shocked because he turned down a lot of experienced people for me." she took a deep breath, biting her lip, "And I'm really.....talking a lot."

Tristan shook his head, still smiling, "No, no. It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah."

"I'm twenty-four years old and my babbling is cute?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "You're such the charmer."

"I know." he noticed Rory looking at all the couples dancing. He held his hand out, "Want to dance?"

She smiled, placing her hand in his, "Way to avoid the subject."

He laughed as he pulling her onto the floor, "I know." he rested one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.

Rory glanced around at the people one more time before looking up at Tristan, "So medical school?"

He looked down, "How'd you know?"

"My mom broke her ankle last week. Well actually, she shattered it and they had to put in pins. Your brother was her doctor. That's how I got invited to this whole thing."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He just looked really familiar, but he figured that I was mistaking him for you. So he mentioned that you were graduating from med school and your grandparents were throwing this party for you when you got home. He asked if I wanted to come and I got the invitation the other day."

"Well, he just told you everything, didn't he?"

Rory smiled, "I guess so. So, how did you decide to become a doctor?"

Tristan shrugged, "Family thing. Me and Bradin always agreed that we'd go into business together one day, so when he graduated from high school we talked about it and decided we'd either be doctors or lawyers. Everything else was too boring." Rory grinned at this addition. He was like a little kid, everything was too boring. "So when our grandparents and Cassidy's parent joined together for the hospital in Hartford, we decided medical school was best."

She nodded, "So, how have you already graduated from medical school?"

He shrugged, "Graduated from high school early, went through summers, worked my ass off, skipped my fourth year, and graduated early."

"Damn." was all Rory said, wide eyed.

Tristan chuckled lightly, "Such intelligence from the mouth of Hartford's finest."

Rory shook her head, "It's just, wow, that sounds like something Paris Gellar would say."

"You know Paris?" he asked.

"Yeah. She, Louise, Madeline Lynn and me all shared a suite through college. Paris and Madeline were room mates, and me and Louise were room mates. We still keep in touch. I talked to her earlier this week."

"Really? She was here earlier, but had to go. Her sister was going into labor."

"Oh, Madison had the baby?"

"Yeah. Or, probably not yet, but she's in labor anyway."

Rory smiled, "I'll have to call her later."

"Hey, I can't quite remember, you were that last person I talked to before I left for Military School, right?"

Rory thought for a second, "I think so, I'm not sure. We were doing something-"

"A project, right?"

"Yeah. And for some reason I had to kiss Paris."

Tristan's eyes widened and he erupted into laughter, bringing stares from the couples surrounding them "You kissed Paris Gellar?"

She hit him lightly, "No. We didn't actually kiss. It was just supposed to look like we did." she though for a moment, "Of course there was that one time on spring break when we actually did-" she stopped, eyes wide at what she'd just said.

Tristan was grinning, "What happened on spring break?"

"Nothing."

"You and Paris kissed on spring break?"

"No."

"You know, for a lawyer, you're a horrible liar."

"We didn't kiss. We....." she tried to think of a word, "went to a club, and there were those twins, and Madeline and Louise said that girls kissing got you into places, so we just wanted to see what would happen if we touched lips, it was _not_ a kiss, though."

Tristan shook his head mockingly, "Oh, of course not."

"It wasn't!"

He shook his head, unable to stop he laughing. "Oh, that's great."

Rory rolled her eyes, "You're such a guy."

"Well, considering."

"Shut up."

"Nice one, Gilmore."

"Hey, I just figured third grade behavior on your part deserves third grade comebacks on mine."

He smiled, the laughter subsiding, and he pulled her back to him, dancing again, "You have to admit, though, the image of you kissing Paris is hilarious."

"No, it is not hilarious. I was supposed to be kissing a guy, namely you. I just can't figure out why. But you weren't available, so we had to improvise. And about the other thing, there was alcohol involved."

He shook his head, "Nice job improvising. And I would have loved to be there."

Rory shook her head, smiling slightly, "Thanks. This'll annoy me to death. Why were we supposed to kiss? What was the project?"

Tristan shrugged, "Paris will remember. She never forgets anything."

Rory nodded thoughtfully, "I'll have to ask her."

"So, I meant to ask you, Law School is like, seven years, right?"

"Yeah."

"How did you graduate already?"

"I went for the summers."

"And that explains it."

"Yeah. Paris, Louise, and Madeline did too."

"How did you get those two to go through summers?"

"We explained that going in the summer would help them graduate sooner, besides, they'd forget everything over the summer."

"Nice thinking."

"Thanks." the song ended and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the dance." he said quietly.

"Thanks for asking." she said. A bell rang and everyone looked to the kitchen entrance. The chef was standing in the doorway, but he disappeared in a second. Rory looked up at Tristan. "How does this thing work?"

"I think they put out place cards."

"Oh." she said, slightly disappointed, and she was sure she sounded it. There were probably upwards of two hundred people here. There was no way they were near each other.

They walked into the dinning room, following everyone else, and Tristan said to her, "I think my grandmother put me over here." he nodded towards one of the right corners.

She nodded, "Okay, um, I'll go find where I am."

She started to walk away, but Tristan's voice stopped her. "You know we could always switch you card with-" but he was cut off when Cassidy walked over.

"Rory, where are you going? You're at the table with us." she winked at Tristan and he scanned the room to see Bradin dropping a card that had most likely come from their table on a plate across the room.

Rory saw it as well and smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"Just didn't want you to go all over the room when you belonged with us."

Rory smiled and followed her to the table, followed closely by Tristan. "So, who was really supposed to sit here?" she asked, mouthing 'Thank you' as Tristan pulled her chair out for her.

Bradin shook his head, "Rory, you were _supposed_ to sit here. If you're asking who our grandmother mistakenly placed here, it was Donna Charitin."

Tristan's nose wrinkled impulsively, "I would have hung myself. And hour and a half of hearing about how she can get the 'all natural' look for only half of the normal cost." Rory grinned, rolling her eyes, she'd really like it here.

The tables seated twelve. Placed at theirs were the three brother, their 'dates' (Cassidy, Airin's girlfriend Vanessa, and Rory), their parents, and all four grandparents. When Melody Dugrey sat down and saw Rory talking to Tristan, she opened her mouth to say something about how she was at the wrong table, but caught the warning glances Cassidy and Bradin were sending, and she stayed quiet, watching her grandson and this young woman she didn't know.


	3. Goodnight, Princess

Counting Stars  
  
By: Gnome  
  
Chapter 3: Goodnight, Princess  
  
Rory sighed, laying across Paris's desk dramatically. Her friend looked up, eyebrows raised, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Rory said, making herself comfortable.  
  
"You do you realize that it will be impossible for me to finish this article on the govenor's affair if you don't get off, right?"  
  
"Man, Paris, digging into people's lives, spreading their secrets, ruining them, what do you get out of that?" Rory asked, closing her eyes and balling up her jacket as a pillow.  
  
"A job as one of Wallstreet's best reporters, according to People Magazine. Protecting liars, influencing people's better judgement, sending innocent men to prison, what do you call that?" she shot back.  
  
"Being one half of the best attorney partnership in New England, to quote GQ. Alex was in it last month." she opened her eyes and turned on her side. Paris' eyebrow raised, smirking, and Rory considered what she's just said. She grinned at her friend, "Touché."  
  
Paris nodded, "Thank you. Now, would you care to explain why you showed up in my office at seven in the morning on a Sunday? Aren't you supposed to be comatose until lunch?"  
  
"Because I needed to talk to you in person without interruptions and I knew that we wouldn't be disturbed because only a lunatic like you would come on a Sunday this early, or actually, at all. Because normal people sleep on Sunday, some wake up and go to church, but none wake up at seven to come to work, except for you, of course." she grumbled, turning over.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, "And while you are just so charming first thing in the morning, I'm still waiting to hear why you had to talk to me in person, at seven in the morning, without any interruptions."  
  
Rory sat up, suddenly remembering herslef. "Oh, yes, I did come for a reason, didn't I?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope so."  
  
"Yes, well, I need to ask a few questions and tell you some stuff."  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Like, who the hell is Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
She shrugged, casually pushing Rory off her desk, causing the brunnette to fall off the edge ungracefully. She landed with a small yelp and a grumbled, "Fuck."  
  
Paris smiled, looking at her computer and beginning to type, "He went to school with us until Junior year."  
  
She stood up, holding a pen she'd grabbed off the floor and threw it at Paris, hitting her in the head, "Why did he go to Military School?"  
  
Paris stopped typing at looked up, "Don't you remember? You were the only person from Chilton that he told himself up until last night."  
  
Rory sat back on the desk, this time out of Paris' way, and she resumed typing, "Was I?"  
  
"Yes. You were the last person he talked to."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, "He broke into a safe and got caught."  
  
"Oh yes, that right, he started getting caught with everything he did when he hung out with those two guys-"  
  
"Duncan and Bowman?"  
  
"Is that what their names were?"  
  
"As I recall."  
  
"What were we doing when he left?"  
  
"A project."  
  
"Elaborate, please."  
  
"Shakespear, he was Romeo to your Juliet, remember?" she looked up from the monitor and saw Rory's face change, "Is it all comeing back to you now?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh my God, Dean."  
  
Paris looked taken aback, "That asshole? What about him?"  
  
"Didn't they hate eachother? That's why Tristan was mad at me, oh my God, 'I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching...' oh man, I remember it all now." she babbled, not really caring if Paris caught what she was saying or not.  
  
Paris looked at her strangely, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "Tristan," she began laughing, "Tristan, he-he was going to kiss me if Dean wasn't there. I mean, it's kind of ironic, right? There was always a third person when we were teenagers. First, when we were sixteen, there was Tristan, then Jess when we were seventeen. We broke up then and we were apart at eighteen. And then he went and go married. Fucking married, and I had sex with him. The third party being his fucking wife. And it all comes back to what? Tristan." she finished, giving in to uncontrollable laughter. "I was with Jess, and Dean even still calls me to tell me he wants to see me." she shook her head, unable to stop laughing.  
  
Paris stared at Rory, not even close to laughing. "What are you babbling about?"  
  
"There's always a third person."  
  
"Right. We'll get back to that. Now, what's happening with Tristan Dugrey?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, sliding off the desk, "I went to his little party thing last night."  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"Yeah, you'd left by the time I got there. How's Madi doing?"  
  
"Good. She had a boy. Named his Logan."  
  
"How cute."  
  
"Yes, anyway, tell me about Tristan."  
  
"Ah yes, I just you know, went to the party and his brother switched the placecards-"  
  
"Wait, hang on, how do you know his brothers?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yes, I may want to start at the beginning, huh?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"Right. You know how my mom broke her ankle, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Bradin was her doctor. I recognized him because he and Tristan looked so much alike, and he invited me to Tristan coming home party. So I went and was talking to him and Cassidy when Airin showed up and told me to act busy because some old couple was coming over-"  
  
"McGee?" Paris asked.  
  
Rorry nodded, pointing a finger at her, "Yes. That was it! Anyway, the McGees came over and they though I was dating Airin at first, but of course that wasn't true, but we talked to them and I swear they thought I was insane of something-"  
  
"Imagine that." Paris said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up. Eventually they walked away and Tristan came up. We started dancing and everything happened and Bradin and Cassidy switched my place card so that I was at a table with them." she finished, inhaling deeply.  
  
Paris nodded, "Wow. I missed a lot, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory nodded breathlessly.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, he's the first guy that's made me forget about Jess in months."  
  
Paris grinned, "And how exactly is that a problem?"  
  
"Because, I just met him."  
  
"You've known his since you were fifteen."  
  
"No. I met him when I was fifteen, but I never knew him."  
  
Paris was still smiling, "Still, I don't see why this is worrying you. Have you talked to him?"  
  
"In the past six hours? No." she said sarcastically.  
  
"You stayed until one?" Paris asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"Anyway, I don't know what to do. Jess is back in Stars Hollow, and I can't get involved with him."  
  
"So use Tristan to keep you busy."  
  
"I wouldn't use him like that."  
  
"Then don't use him. Really want to be with him."  
  
"I like his company, that's all."  
  
She nodded, smiling lightly, "Oh, I'm sure it is."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"That's what I just said!"  
  
Rory shook her head, "I'm leaving. I'm only running on five and a half hours of sleep. I'm going to go catch up."  
  
Paris turned back to her work, "Have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
**RORY'S APARTMENT, 2:30 PM**  
  
Her phone started ringing, damn technology. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Reaching over for it, she clicked it on, "State your purpose and die."  
  
"Good morning Sunshine."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "How did you get my number?"  
  
Tristan laughed, "You gave it too me last night."  
  
Rory looked at the window to see light poking in from under the shade, "Did I really have that much to drink?"  
  
"Do you work on being this charming, or does it just come naturally?" she could tell he was grinning.  
  
"It's natural."  
  
"I thought so. Now, explain your greeting to me."  
  
She closed her eyes, "Tristan you realize that was like, a minute ago. Do you really think that I remember what I said?"  
  
"I'm guessing no."  
  
"And he's a genius."  
  
"You said, 'state your purpose and die'."  
  
"Oh yes, it's all coming back to me now. The memories are flooding. What's your point?" she asked, deadpan.  
  
"Well, most people would have said, 'state your perpose _or_ die'."  
  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Still not seeing the point."  
  
"You're saying that if I tell you whay I called, then I'll die."  
  
"Yes, I know what I said, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, so how am I supposed to ask you out if I can't tell you why I called?" he asked, grinning because it was obvious he'd woken her up and she wasn't all there.  
  
Rory squeezed her eyes together slowly, "Care to repeat?"  
  
"But I'd die."  
  
"Only a little."  
  
He laughed, "Do you have a day off next week?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever day I want."  
  
"Good. What do you think about Tuesday?"  
  
"Tuesday. It's the third day of the week. It's actually grounded right now. It didn't do all of it's chores, so it can't play with Saturday and Monday until it makes it's bed and cleans the kitchen. It's a trouble maker and I think it should be punished. Now, if you asked me about Thursday, well, he's very well behaved, but that's a whole different story."  
  
Tristan shook his head, laughing, "What?"  
  
"You asked me what I thought about Tuesday. That's what I think about Tuesday."  
  
"Well, do you have to stay home and make sure Tuesday stays in it's room, because if you don't then I would love to take you out."  
  
"Hmm, hang on, let me check my schedule." she pulled the phone away from her ear, and sighed, closing her eyes. She blindly opened a drawer beside her bed, still on her back, and moved some stuff around to act like she was looking for something. She pulled the phone back, "I don't know, I'll have to consult with my turtle."  
  
"Your pet turtle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's it's name?"  
  
"Speedy. Very nice name for a turtle if you ever want one, very encouraging for them."  
  
"Well, I have heard that turtles have low self esteem."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What kind of turtle is it?"  
  
"I don't know. The green kind that are fun to play chicken with, of course when they don't move it's not so fun."  
  
"Mm-hm," he rolled his eyes, smirking, "And how old is it?"  
  
"Old. Like those cartoon turtles that are all creaky and have glasses."  
  
"Uh huh, and do the glasses help?"  
  
"Oh yeah, great eyesight now."  
  
"Yeah, and is it a male or female?"  
  
"Hasn't decided yet, but I think it's leaning towards female."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "You don't really have a turtle, do you?"  
  
"No. But if I did then I'd name it speedy and consult with it on the matters of the universe."  
  
"Yeah, I know, my dates are cosmic experiences."  
  
"Not quite, but the ego's a different story."  
  
"My ego is one of my best qualities."  
  
"So that's why I can't stand you. Thanks, I was starting to wonder."  
  
"No problem. So, what's the turtle say?"  
  
"I don't have a turtle, silly."  
  
Tristan smiled, "Mary...." he said playfully.  
  
"Augh, I'd forgotten about that." she said, stretching her legs.  
  
"Yeah, so had I until this morning. So, Tuesday night, yay or nay?"  
  
"Sure why not? I'll probably be drunk through most of it anyway." she said, making sure to be light so he knew she was kidding.  
  
"No, if you're drunk it won't be so much of a challenge."  
  
Rory smiled, "Bye Tristan." she said sweetly.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Mary."  
  
She hung up the phone and dropped it, it landed somewhere next to the bed, and she rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
**MONDAY**  
  
Rory walked out of the elevator and onto the third floor, smiling at her secretary. She made her way into her office, cutting Alex off as he opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment about how she was late, "Don't even start." she said, throwing her purse behind the desk, which he happened to be sitting on, "And why are you in my office anyway? We have a whole floor just to the two of us. Leave me alone." she said, pushing him off of her desk.  
  
He just laughed from his position on the floor, "Very unprofesional, Gilmore."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know me, I like to look at the different aspects of what is professional and what isn't." she said distractedly, looking around for something.  
  
Alex watched her, amused, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the coffee maker, dumbass, what's it look like?" she said, banging around and looking in all the cabinets in her large office.  
  
He laughed, "Rory, Rory, Rory, you threw the coffee maker out, remember?"  
  
She just shook her head, not looking away from the cabinet her head was currently buried in, "Don't be ridiculous. I would never throw away a coofee manker. It would be a disgrace to my heritage. A Gilmore never throws away the maker of the elixir. It's unheard of. I'd be forced to kill you if I did, and that would just be terrible, so I in no possible way threw out a coffee maker."  
  
He nodded, "Oh, so last week when it broke and you kicked it yelling, 'evil machine you must die' and threw it out the window into the fountain, you weren't _really_ throwing it away, you were just letting it go for a swim, eh?"  
  
Rory froze for a few seconds before coming out of the cabinet and looking at Alex, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, standing up casually and brushing herself off.  
  
"Uh-huh. I knew this would happen, and since I'm such a good friend, I brought you," he stood up, revealing two coffees from behind him, "These."  
  
Rory smiled widely, "You're the best person in the whole wide world, of course I don't know why you'd bring them, because I have a coffee maker around here somewhere." she said, looking around, anywhere but her desk.  
  
He nodded, "Uh-huh, you're welcome Rory. And don't think I don't know that as soon as I leave you'll drink these."  
  
"I will not. I have self control."  
  
"Yeah, right." he said, exiting her office.  
  
She shook her head, "That man is crazy." she said, walking to her desk and picking up the first coffee, taking a long drink of it as she started playing her messages.  
  
"Aha!" Alex said from her door. She jumped, looking from him to the coffee in her hand guiltily. He just laughed and walked away.  
  
**TUESDAY NIGHT  
**  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror, twirling around as Madeline walked in, smiling, "Very nice, very nice."  
  
Rory grinned, "Thank you."  
  
"New shirt?"  
  
"Your shirt. I think you got it last month."  
  
"Did I?" her room mate asked, looking it over, "Nice. I have good taste."  
  
"Yeah you do." Rory said, looking down at the tight orange shirt with only one strap. She tucked her straightened hair behind her ear, tying her orange low top converse that her mother had insisted on getting, even though Rory had practically no orange clothes.  
  
"Who you going out with?" Madeline asked, sitting on Rory's bed.  
  
She glanced up at her, "You remember Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
"Of course. Unlike you, I went to school with him for ten years."  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded, "Yup. You're going out with him?"  
  
"Just to dinner or something, I think."  
  
"Uh huh. Everything starts with 'just dinner'."  
  
Rory shook her head, "I'm sure it does." the doorbell rang.  
  
Madeline stood up, "I got it. Come out in five minutes." she left the room and Rory just shook her head, turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup.  
  
A few minutes later, she came out of her room to see Tristan and Madeline sitting on the couch, laughing like old friends, which they were, she realized. "Hey."  
  
Her voice caught their attention, and Tristan looked up, smiling at her, "Hey." he looked her over, taking in everything from the jean miniskirt to the orange bangles on her left wrist. He stood up, giving Rory a chance to see that he was simply wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt that said 'A & F Rugby Since 1973' in yellow. "You ready?" he asked, holding his hand out. She nodded, smiling as she took it and followed him out of the Hartford apartment.  
  
He opened the door to his Mercedes-Benz for her, and she smiled, climbing in, "Flashy much, are we?"  
  
He smirked, "Never." the door closed and he walked around to his own side and got in. Smiling at her before starting it up.  
  
They rode in a comfortable silence, apart from the radio for a little while until she turned to him, "So, where are we going?"  
  
Tristan grinned, "How do you feel about laser tag, Mary?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "You're taking me to laser tag?" she squealed.  
  
He laughed, "Yes, I'm taking you to laser tag."  
  
"Oh my God, that is so much cooler and way more impressive than one of those fancy resturaunts."  
  
He glanced over at her, "Laser tag is more impressive than a nice dinner?"  
  
"Well yeah. See, the way I see it, taking someone there doesn't really give you a chance to get to know someone because you're both too preoccupied with what the other person will think and how the people around you see you. But with laser tag, you can actually have fun and not just observe a person's eating habits."  
  
"And you expected me to take you to someplace like that?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Well yeah, until of course you called me and said to dress casual."  
  
**TWO HOURS LATER**  
  
Rory laughed, walking out of the arcade, "I so kicked your ass."  
  
"We were on the same team."  
  
"Yeah, but I won."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "Rory, Rory, Rory, someone has an ego issue."  
  
She nodded, "You're right. I think we should get you help."  
  
"I wasn't talking about-"  
  
"Ice cream!" she said loudly, cutting him off.  
  
He laughed, "You want some ice cream?" he asked, glancing at the parlor across the street.  
  
"Aww, how sweet of you to ask. I'd love some."  
  
They made their way into the brightly lit shop and ordered before sitting down. "Okay," Tristan said, "So, tell me something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like when you could have possibly had a reason to buy orange shoes, because while they are definitley you, I can't see a girl just buying orange shoes."  
  
She laughed, glancing down at her feet, "A couple months ago I was shoping with my mom and she insisted that we buy them because apparently you never know when orange shoes will come in handy. Even though the only time I've ever worn them before this was when I went to a concert with Jess because......" she trailed off thinking about what she'd just said. She looked down, every date she'd gone on after the whole Jess relationship, she'd compared the guys to him, and none had ever matched up. But with Tristan, she didn't even think about him.  
  
"Who's Jess?"  
  
She shrugged, looking up, "Ex-boyfriend. We broke up a couple months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry." he wasn't used to letting a girl talk about an ex on the first date.  
  
She shook her head, "We just never would have worked out. We've decided that we're friends." she said, seemingly mocking herself. "Yeah right. Like being friends with an ex ever works out."  
  
He shook his head, "Not really."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be talking about this now-"  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
She smiled lightly, "Thanks Tristan."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She shook her head, looking for what to say, "For being yourself."  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously not understanding her.  
  
"I mean, you know, most guys raised in society would have taken me somewhere where I wasn't comfortable, just to show off their money, which I mean, a nice resturaunt is fine, just not on the first date. They would have been really cold if I mentioned another guy's name.....I mean, even if that's not how they really felt. Just......thanks." she said quietly.  
  
He smiled, "No problem."  
  
"So, anyway, enough with the heavy mood, I want coffee." she said, pulling him up and out the door.  
  
They pulled up in front of Rory's apartment complex and she was about to get out, but was surpeised when Tristan got out and opened her door for her. She grinned, "Thanks."  
  
"So," he said as they made their way inside and into the elevator, "How long have you and Madeline been living together?"  
  
"About a year. We moved in here right after we graduated. Paris and Louise live together, too, but then Louise got engaged and she'll be moving out soon, so Paris is going to come live with us because we have three bedrooms."  
  
Tristan smiled, "I still think it would have been great to see the four of you sharing a suite all through college."  
  
Rory nodded, "It was _a lot_ of fun." she said as the elevator beeped and the doors slid open.  
  
"So," Tristan said as they came to the door.  
  
Rory smiled, turning to him, "I had a lot of fun."  
  
He nodded, "Me too. Even though I don't think they appreciated you throwing the gun on the floor and yelling 'stupid machine, I am forced to terminate you now' after it ran out of shots."  
  
She grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't find the station to refill it. They should tell you where those are."  
  
"Should they?" he asked, leaning in.  
  
Rory nodded, "They should." she said quietly as their lips met in a slow kiss. She pulled away after only a moment, smiling, "Goodnight." she opened the door.  
  
Tristan smiled, "Goodnight, princess." he said quietly. Rory bit her lip, still smiling as she closed the door.  
  
Tristan grinned, walking back to the elevator.  
  
**A/N: 'Good night, Princess' is from Aladdin, I'm not just saying it to be cliche or anything.**


	4. Not Enough Credit

**Counting Stars  
  
By: Gnome  
  
Chapter Four: Not Enough Credit**  
  
Rory looked down, smiling absent mindedly. Alex looked at her from across the conference table, catching her eye suspiciously. She just grinned wider and looked down, knowing she'd get grilled when this building meeting was over. But she couldn't stop smiling......Goodnight, Princess. He was so cute. And to feed her a line from a Disney movie, he knew her as well as he could after just seeing her again. She felt Alex kick her under the table and she looked up to see that everyone was looking at her expectantly.  
  
Alex knew that she was about to ask the man at the head of the table, Karl Norton, to repeat the question, so he just answered for her, "We're working on three cases together right now."  
  
"How many cases are each of you working on alone?" he asked.  
  
She looked down at the folder that was laying open on her desk, "One."  
  
"Two." Karl nodded, moving onto the next few people. Rory hated these meetings. They were boring and the only thing they were for was to check on the progress of the building. Karl Norton owned the main practice, employing four other attorneys, and Rory and Alex had the second most successful business in the building. But they were the best two person partnership in New England. Quite an accomplishment for two recently graduated Yale students.  
  
People started standing up and Rory looked around, standing up as well, "Are we done?" she asked Alex.  
  
He just shook his head, rolling his eyes, "You drink too much."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, following him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
He smirked, "It's pretty bad when you have a hangover on a Wednesday."  
  
"But I'm not hungover." she shook her head as he pushed the button on the elevator for the third floor.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No really, I didn't even drink last night."  
  
"Rory, if you're going to start lying about how much you drink, I'd stick with just saying you had one martini."  
  
"No, but I really didn't drink. We just went to laser tag-"  
  
Alex stopped in his tracks, "Who's we?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Rory's eyes widened so that she resembled a deer caught in the head lights, "We who?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what I'm wondering."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That's what I just asked you!"  
  
"Alex I'm about to punch you in the face if you don't stop!" she yelled.  
  
He laughed at her, something he did quite often, "Who'd you go on a date with?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged as a ding sounded and they stopped at the third floor, "I dunno." the doors slid open and she walked out.  
  
He followed her, "Rory." he called in a sing song voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who'd you go out with?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." she said in the same tone as he'd called her name.  
  
"Aww, come on."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me hint."  
  
"Die."  
  
"That's not a very good hint."  
  
"It's not a hint at all."  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Loser." she pushed open a set of double doors and walked into a large room with a huge window facing downtown Hartford and brightly painted walls.  
  
"Ouch." he touched the left side of his chest, "That hurt."  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mean."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Rory." "Alex."  
  
"If you don't tell me then I'm going to cry."  
  
She turned to face him, grinning, "Oh really? This'll be fun." she sat on the bean bag in their 'relaxation room' her legs crossed, "Oh, hang on a second." she stood up and grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator in the room and turned off the big screen T.V. "Okay," she got comfortable, "Go on, I'm ready now."  
  
He just shook his head, "You are so mean."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too."  
  
"I take offense to that." she popped the tab on her drink.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He stepped closer, "If you don't give me a name then you will be forced to suffer the consequences."  
  
"I'm shaking." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance."  
  
"As I said before; die."  
  
"Okay, I gave you fair warning."  
  
"Uh-huh." she said, taking a drink of her soda, but wound up spitting it out as she began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Tell me and I'll stop." he said, tickling her.  
  
"Alex, quit!"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mmhm." he continued.  
  
"Fine, fine fine!" she yelled.  
  
He pulled his hands away only a few inches, his eye brows raised, "That was quick."  
  
"Yeah." she laid back, closing her eyes.  
  
He sat down beside her, he'd previously been on his knees, "You gonna tell me now?"  
  
She opened her eyes, "No." He moved to tickle her again and she jumped, not even bothering to run because she knew he could catch her, "Fine, okay, I'll tell you, just don't do that again!"  
  
He sat back, grinning, "Who?"  
  
"Tristan Dugrey."  
  
His eyes widened, "Bradin's brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't even knew you two knew each other."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So how long have you been dating?" he asked.  
  
"We're not dating. We went on a date. That doesn't mean we're DATING or anything." she bit her lip, knowing that she was smiling.  
  
"You really like him?" he asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah. I really do."  
  
He smiled, "Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I think he'll be good for you."  
  
She looked up at him, "Why?"  
  
"Because for once, you're not comparing a guy to Jess."  
  
She looked down, "I guess not." there was a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
Alex looked around, an uncomfortable silence enveloping them. He sat up quickly, "So tell me all about it. Everything. From the time he asked you out to the time you closed the door. And don't leave anything out."  
  
She smiled, making herself comfortable, "Well, first off, I stole Madeline's shirt to wear...."  
  
THAT AFTERNOON, STARS HOLLOW  
  
Rory opened the door to her childhood home, looking around at the warm house. "Mom!" she called.  
  
"Oh, hey sweetie." came from the couch.  
  
Rory walked over and kissed her mom on the cheek, "Hey."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Hi. I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd come home until this weekend."  
  
"Well, something happened that I had to tell you in person."  
  
"Oh? I love stories."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So, tell me."  
  
"Well, you know that whole coming home party thing for Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
"Yes, I recall it being mentioned a few times."  
  
"Yes, well, as you know, I went."  
  
"Yes, I did know that."  
  
"Yeah, well, guess who I saw there that asked me out on a date."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But Bradin's married!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother, slightly confused, "What? No, mom, Tristan! Tristan asked me out!"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"When for?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"What? You went on a date and didn't tell me before hand? I knew this would happen. I knew he'd ask you out. Because my life is a soap opera."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So, Tristan asked you out, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." she smiled.  
  
"And? Wait, hold on, don't tell me he took you to one of those damn restaurants where everything is in French and even the waiter can afford to pay a college tuition just by their tips-"  
  
"No." she cut her off, "No. I thought he'd take me to one of those places too, but he didn't."  
  
"Where did he take you?" Lorelai asked, obviously getting more and more interested.  
  
"Laser tag."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "A society boy took you to laser tag?"  
  
"Yes. And guess what I got to wear."  
  
"What?'  
  
"The orange shoes."  
  
"The orange shoes?" she asked.  
  
"The orange shoes."  
  
"We love the orange shoes."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I like this boy."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, I think I do too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I really do."  
  
Her mother grinned, "You can tell me all about it on the way to Luke's."  
  
Rory looked at the crutches laying on the floor, "You're going to walk to Luke's?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, waving her hands around, "Don't be ridiculous. We're driving. Grab the keys for me."  
  
LUKE'S  
  
Once they were settled and had coffee, Lorelai started talking to her daughter, "So, tell me, would you go out with him again?"  
  
"Definitely. No, mom, it was so adorable. He used a line from Aladdin on me."  
  
Lorelai clapped excitedly, "Which one?"  
  
"You know after Aladdin and Jazmine kiss and he says 'Goodnight, princess' after they kiss and he falls back onto the carpet and floats all the way down?"  
  
Lorelai grinned, "He said Goodnight, princess?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah." they both squealed excitedly.  
  
Lorelai gasped, "And he kissed you!" Rory smiled, biting her lip. "Oh my God, tell me what he looks like. I need a visual here."  
  
Rory though for a moment, "You remember what Bradin looks like?" her mother nodded. "Well, he looks almost exactly like his brother, but his hair is a little longer and he's a little shorter. Bradin's buffer than Tristan, but not a lot."  
  
"Personality?"  
  
"You'd like him. He's really easy to joke around with and he hilarious. He bought me ice cream." she looked down, thinking, "And for some reason I started talking about Jess at one point-"  
  
"Was he a jerk? Do I need to go kick him around a little?"  
  
Rory laughed, "No, that's just it. He was completely sweet about it. He didn't complain or anything."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's good luck right there. He's not a whimp or anything, is he?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
Lorelai smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but Jess walked over, "What can I get you?" he asked, looking down at the pad in his hand. When neither of them spoke, he looked up and sucked air in sharply, "Oh, sorry, I wasn't even looking. I'll get Luke to-"  
  
"No, it's fine, Jess. Don't be ridiculous." Rory said, "We're friends now, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, what do you two want?"  
  
"I want waffles." Rory said. Jess turned to Lorelai and she was about to say what she wanted when Rory's phone rang. She jumped, surprised at the vibrating in her pocket and the sound of Bowling For Soup's "1985".  
  
"Who is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory didn't recognize the number. She shrugged, flipping the phone open, "Hello?"  
  
"I have a request."  
  
"Hey Tristan." Lorelai grinned, sitting up straighter in her chair, and Jess's head whipped in Rory's direction. "What's your request?"  
  
"Okay, I know this is short notice, but I need a favor."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, this Friday my grandparents are forcing all of us to go to a family dinner."  
  
She smiled, leaning back in her chair, "Fun."  
  
"Oh yeah." he said sarcastically. "And I need someone to go with me."  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off, that was all?  
  
"Oh, yeah, and it's at Le Reuge." he said timidly.  
  
Rory's eyes widened, "Le Reuge?"  
  
"Yeah. But before you say no, I know that you hate restaurants like that, so it totally wouldn't count as a second date. It would just be a friends thing. I promise I'll make it up to you, but if you don't go then I'd have to ask someone that I really don't want to go with, or else my grandparents would set me up and I really don't want to do that."  
  
"As friends?" she asked, and Lorelai suddenly got a murderous look in her eye. Rory shook her head, waving her hand.  
  
"Just as friends. And I swear I'll make it up to you on a real second date."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"No problem, I don't think your grandmother likes me much anyway."  
  
"She will. I'll pick you up at six."  
  
Rory smiled, "Kay. Bye."  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
She hung up and smiled at her mom, "What?" she asked to see that she was staring at her.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing. Um, I want French toast, Jess." Rory's eyes widened and she turned to see Jess nod, trying to hide his hurt from her. She'd completely forgotten he was there. "So, what was that all about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Friday Tristan's grandparents are making all of them go to Le Reuge and he needs someone to go with him."  
  
"So he's taking you out on a second date with the whole family?"  
  
She laughed, "No. This is only a friends thing. He said he'd make it up to me on a real second date since he knows I hate those places."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Um yeah, that sound great but, don't you think that was just a little um, cold?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, Jess was right here-"  
  
"Hey, it's not like I called Tristan. He just had really bad timing!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to accuse you-"  
  
"Besides, me and Jess are friends now, so it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"Okay. I know." she said quickly, regretting having said anything.  
  
Rory looked down, "Besides, it's not like I told Jess he couldn't date."  
  
Lorelai nodded, looking down as they sat in a heavy silence, "So, tell me more about Tristan's party."  
  
Rory smiled slightly, "Nice change of subject."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "I know."  
  
Jess slammed the girls's order on the counter for Cesar and startled two people sitting at the counter. He looked at them staring at him, "What?!" he said harshly. They shook their head, looking down. A few moments later Jess felt Luke's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into the back room. When they got in, he pulled away from his uncle, "What's your problem?"  
  
"What's my problem? What the hell is your problem?" Luke asked harshly.  
  
He shook his head, "No problem. I'm great. Just peachy here in PerfectTown, USA. Say, Farmer Bob dropped Willy and Bobby off earlier along with a gallon of milk and-"  
  
"Stop. Just stop right now. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Her!" he said loudly, pointing out into the diner.  
  
"Who?" Luke asked, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Rory Gilmore!" he yelled. Who the hell did Luke think was making him this mad?  
  
"What about her?" he asked, now softer since he knew how much his nephew had been hurt by her.  
  
"She's talking about her damn dates on the phone while I'm taking her order. She went on a date a few days ago and now she's going to dinner with some guy's family!"  
  
"No." Luke shook his head.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No. You are not going to turn back into that seventeen year old who hates the world because of a girl. You went through this with Dean, but you aren't going to let her do this again. Talk to her, be her friend. Try to win her back if you want, but do not become the teenager you were seven years ago. You're better than that. You had her for a while. Be grateful for the time you had her, but give her a chance to be with someone else. She's her own person, and yes, I realize that you love her, and I'm sorry, but do not let her get to you!" Luke said firmly. Jess was staring at a spot behind Luke, not even pretending to look at him. "Jess." he ignored him. "Jess!"  
  
He looked up at him, "What?!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"I'm twenty five years old. You can't tell me how to act."  
  
"I can when you're showing a mirror image of the teenager you were when you lived with me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Jess, don't."  
  
"Fine. Are we done?"  
  
"Unless you wanted to say anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then yes, we're done."  
  
Jess walked out of the back and got a few plates, taking them to his tables. Luke looked over at Lorelai to see that she'd been watching the doorway to the back while Rory was cutting her waffle. They locked eyes and she sent him an apologetic look. He shrugged, going back to work. He loved Rory, he really did. Like a daughter. But he hated how much she was hurting Jess.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Rory spun around for Madeline, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you just need to have all my clothes, because they look better on you then they do on me." her friend answered, looking her over in the dark purple dress that fell just below her knees with a flowing skirt and a tight top. It was sleeveless, but the straps were thick. She had on silver shoes, the same ones that she'd worn to Tristan's coming home party, and she had on the heart necklace that Luke had given her for her graduation, but no other jewelry.  
  
She laughed, "Thanks."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Le Rouge."  
  
"Ooh, fancy for a second date."  
  
"It's not a second date."  
  
Madeline looked taken aback, "What?"  
  
"It's a thing his family is doing. For us it's just a friend date, he said he'd make it up to me since he knows how much I hate these places."  
  
Madeline laughed, "Now that's the kind of guy-" but she was cut off from a knock at the door. "I got it." she said, standing up and walking out of the room. Rory tilted her head and spun around again, looking at the dress from every angle. A few moments later, her friend appeared at the door, "Ready?"  
  
Rory turned to face her, smiling anxiously, "Ready."  
  
Madeline smiled knowingly, "Don't be nervous."  
  
"But it's his grandparents!"  
  
"And they'll love you!" her friend walked in and took her arm, "Now go and show them just how damn loveable you are!"  
  
She hugged her, "Thanks Maddy."  
  
Madeline shrugged, "No problem. He's waiting."  
  
Rory walked out into the living room and smiled at Tristan in his tux, "Ready?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, holding his arm out, "Yeah." Rory walked over to him and linked her arm through his and they walked out of the apartment.  
  
LE ROUGE, RESTAURANT  
  
Rory walked in the door after Tristan and her eyes widened upon seeing all the people who were obviously high class. She turned right back around, but Tristan caught her arm, holding her back, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"The car misses me." she was close to freaking out. All these people had judged her growing up, and hadn't liked her in school. Now, most of the time she could pretend she was comfortable, hiding behind her Chilton uniform or Alex, but now she felt like that same fifteen year old girl who just wanted to be accepted by her peers.  
  
"You can't leave me alone here, Gilmore." he pulled her back, wrapping his arm around her waist. She calmed down, breathing in deeply.  
  
Tristan walked to a man standing behind a podium with the reservations, his hand slipping from around her waist to hold her hand. He was about to tell the man his name, but the host smiled widely and said with a heavy French accent, "Mister Dugrey! How nice to see you again. Your family is right this way." he led them through the restaurant.  
  
"You know him?" Rory asked, bewildered.  
  
Tristan shrugged, "Different social dinners. Most of the hosts at these restaurants know a lot more people than you'd think." they stopped at a large table, Bradin, Cassidy, Airin, Vanessa, and their parents and grandparents were already there.  
  
Tristan pulled Rory's chair out for her. She smiled as she sat down, "Thank you."  
  
He nodded and sat down beside her. "Sorry. Bad traffic."  
  
"No problem, no problem at all. Now introduce us to this lovely friend of yours, won't you, Tristan?" his grandmother asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course. Grandma, Grandpa, mom, dad, this is my friend Rory Gilmore. Rory, these are my grandparents and my parents."  
  
"Hello Rory, darling." his grandmother said warmly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Dugrey. It's wonderful to meet you." Rory smiled politely.  
  
"Oh, nonsense. I'm simply an old woman. Nothing nice about age at all."  
  
The whole table chuckled lightly and everyone fell into comfortable conversation. After several minutes of talking, Rory turned to Vanessa, who was on her right. "Have you ever been here?" Airin's girlfriend asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No. You?"  
  
"No." she had dark skin and almond shaped light brown eyes with naturally black hair flowing down her back in gentle waves. Rory guessed al least one of her parents was from India, but wasn't sure.  
  
Rory turned back to Tristan, "So, um-"  
  
"My grandparents are paying." he said, seeing that she was reaching for her purse.  
  
Her hand came back to her lap, "Ah." she looked down, unsure what she should say.  
  
Tristan smiled gently, "Rory, you know, you can talk."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I know, I just....." she trailed off, unsure of what to say, and he still had that impossible smirk on his face.  
  
He grinned, "I know, it's a lot, but they're big on show."  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." she said sarcastically.  
  
He laughed, "Yeah. Just ignore it."  
  
"Huh. Yeah right- oh my God," she turned so that her face was block at a certain angle.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking around.  
  
She shook her head, "This guy over there, my grandparents tried to set us up a few months ago."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I wound up throwing a cocktail in his face and walking out of the restaurant when he made an innuendo."  
  
He laughed, "You threw your drink on him?"  
  
She grinned, "Yes."  
  
"After he made an innuendo?"  
  
"Yeah." she poked him gently, "So be careful what you say."  
  
He smiled, "But I'm always a gentleman."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."  
  
"So Rory, are you still in school?" Tristan's grandfather asked.  
  
She looked up, smiling politely, "No sir, I graduated this past summer."  
  
"Did you? What university?"  
  
"Yale."  
  
"Good school."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What was your major?" his wife asked.  
  
"Law."  
  
"Ah, so, do you have a private practice or do you work with someone?" Tristan's father asked.  
  
"I'm actually in a partnership with Alex McCartney."  
  
"Oh really? I had no idea. So then you must have recently covered a case for a friend of mine. Her daughter's name is Lorraine Thronton."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yes. Alex and I covered her."  
  
"Well congratulations, I heard you won the case."  
  
"Yes ma'am." before anyone else could speak, the waiter came with their drinks and menus.  
  
11:00, TRISTAN'S CAR  
  
Rory let out a long sigh, "Did that go well?" she asked.  
  
Tristan grinned, "That went very well."  
  
"And you're not just saying it?"  
  
"I'm not just saying it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming."  
  
"Oh yeah, that."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah. That."  
  
"No problem. So where do you plan on taking me fore our real second date?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
She shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
He looked over at her as he pulled into a parking space in front of her building, "Well, think about it, and I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. And you know, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight. You don't give your family enough credit."  
  
He smirked, "You've just met them. They like you, so now you can't leave."  
  
She grinned, "I can't?"  
  
"Uh-uh. You're just stuck with us."  
  
"I think I'll live."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Rory smiled, "Goodnight, Tristan."  
  
"'Night."  
  
She climbed out of the car and walked inside, Tristan just shook his head, his family actually liked her. They hadn't liked someone he'd dated in years. 


End file.
